A Thousand Miles
by Jennarei
Summary: Nala thinks about Simba after his "death". Slight SimbaxNala. Oneshot.


**I heard this song and thought it fitted Nala perfectly. It's just something I wrote in about a half hour. Not very good. Just something to get you through the wait for my next chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

NALA'S POV

"So, watcha wanna do?" Tal asked, hanging her head upside down from a boulder. I laughed at her silly antics and looked at the dissapearing water hole. I really didn't know. Simba wasn't here anymore, I didn't know what to do without him. He would always come up with new adventures for us to take, now...our days were dull and boring. Kuju, Miko, Kiki, Tal and I would usually just hang out around the water hole, doing nothing. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I wiped it away in frustration. It was over a year since he and Mufasa died and I still cried over him at night sometimes. He was my best friend, no one understood me like he did. No one. Tal smiled slightly at my behavior. It was a sad smile.

"We all miss them you know." she whispered.

"I know." I said, feeling silly.

"But you, you guys were something else. You must miss him more than anything." she said softly, climbing down from the boulder and nuzzling me, trying to comfort me.

"You have no idea." I said, rigid, afraid that if I leaned into the comfort that I would break down. And I would NOT break down. Tal sighed slightly, frustrated.

"I guess I'll just leave you to your thoughts." she walked away. I look after her and mentally chided myself. She was only trying to help. I walked around the water hole, passing by many other lionesses seeking a place to relax.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home bound_

I sped up slightly as my eyes grew warm with unshed tears.

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd_

I barely said excuse me as I stepped on a lionesses tail, just wanting to get away from the peering eyes of others.

_And I need you..._

I remembered how he could always make me feel better, stronger, like I could do anything. I needed him now more than ever.

_And I miss you..._

I saw the ghost of cub Simba running ahead of me, taunting me, challenging me to speed up. I did. I sped up to a run, the world passing by in a blur.

_And now I wonder..._

The edges of my vision blurred with tears. I could almost imagine him now, tall, strong, red mane starting out. All the king that Mufasa was. All the friend that I needed. I ran until I reached a tree, with a small opening in the bottom. A small engraving etched onto the trunk, near the base.

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?_

I slumped against the tree, tears flowing freely now. Why on earth did he have to go? I looked at the now night sky, at all of the pinpoints of light. Could he be up there? Could he hear me? See me?

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you...tonight_

I would climb an goliath tree if it led me to the stars, to where he was. Just to see him one more time. To play with him one more time, to say goodbye.

_It's always times like these when I think of you and I wonder if you ever think of me_

I looked around and could see, from the top of the hill, as Tal pounced on Miko from behind, ending up in a tussle and Tal pinning Miko with a triumphant grin. I smiled in spite of myself. Me and Simba would always play 'Pinned Ya' I would always win, he would always whine. Did he miss that? Or was he happy where he was? With all of the great Kings?

_'Cause everythings so wrong and I don't belong living in your precious memories_

I groaned as I heard a scream coming from Priderock. Another lion must have disobeyed Scar. He was the monster of all monsters, worse than Hyenas! If Simba was here, if Mufasa was here, none of these things would be happening. I pawed the engraving softly.

_'Cause I need you.._

"Simba and Nala" it read.

_And I miss you..._

"Bestest friends forever"

_And now I wonder..._

He said we would always be friends, no matter what happened. He engraved this on the tree, the day after the elephant graveyard. The memory played

"Simba?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"In the graveyard..."  
>"Yeah? What about it?" He asked, slighlty mad at me for bringing it up "Why did you save me? You could have gotten killed!" I stopped in my tracks and looked at him, curious.<br>"'Cause that's what best friends do! They're brave for each other! No matter what!"  
>"I'm your best friend?"<br>"'Course ya are silly!" he laughed "I've told ya like 50 bajillion times!"  
>"Oh, you have haven't ya?" I giggled slightly at my forgetfulness.<br>"Yup! But so you don't forget..." he ran over to a tree and started tracing something with his claw.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to look over his shoulder. he moved to block me.<br>"There!" He said, stepping away, "Look!"  
>"Simba plus Nala..." it said, in slightly shaky letters "Bestest friends forever!"<br>"Yup! Now whenever you forget, just come over here, and read it!" He laughed. I laughed along with him and pinned him to the ground. Him whining like he always did.

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by..._

I looked at the stars. Back then, it was easy to believe that they would be together forever, now...I wasn't so sure.

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you...tonight_

How would you be able to be best friends with someone you couldn't see? Or talk to for that matter. Oh what I wouldn't give to see him again!

_And I, I don't want to let you go..._

My mother had told me to let go of him months ago, to move on. I said I would, but I couldn't bring myself to let go of him. How would you let go of someone that you cared about most?

_And I, I drown in your memory..._

I always saw him, running around, falling, laughing, smiling, crying, I saw him everywhere. Sometimes I dreamt of him. I never told the others, they would think I was crazy or obsessive.

_I, I don't wanna let this go, I, I don't..._

I laid down, resting my weight against the tree, breathing in the last trace of his scent on the engraving.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast faces pass and I'm home bound..._

I got up and shakily took a deep breath, wiping away the few tears left on my face. I turned to walk home, breaking into a sprint, pretending to race a cub Simba.

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd..._

I dodged hyenas at the base, jumping over their sleeping bodies, letting out a small laugh as he sat at the top of the ramp, laughing at my slowness.

_And I still need you..._

Mom looked at me funny as I reached the den, still breathless from my run, giggling under my breath as the memory faded away and the golden cub I missed so much dissapeared.

_And I still miss you..._

"Is everything alright?" Mom asked, a small smile on her lips. I nodded, heart slowing.

_And now I wonder..._

"It's great to see you smiling again." She said softly as we settled in for the night, our sides pressing together in the cold cave. I nodded and merely looked at the night sky, glittering with stars.

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass us by..._

I smiled as I thought of Simba and his dad playing in the stars, hopefully looking down at me, looking down at all of us, wishing us a good nights rest. I wished I was up there. Things were getting worse every day. Scar wasn't a very good ruler at all.

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you..._

I smiled as I saw Miko give Tal a timid nuzzle, still shy about showing affection in front of everyone. Then I frowned. It wasn't fair. How come they got to see each other, to HAVE each other? But not me and Simba? I needed him.

_If I could fall into the sky,do you think time would pass me by..._

It wasn't fair. I needed him. I missed him. A silent tear escaped but I squeezed my eyes tight, stopping any more from falling.

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you..._

If it was as simple as walking, as running away, as escaping from this horrid place, I would do it. Especially if it meant seeing him.

_If I could just hold you..._

I remembered how he hugged me when I found my favorite butterfly drowned in a puddle. He held a funeral for it. I wanted him to hold me again, to tell me everything was going to be okay.

_Tonight.._

I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Calming myself down and letting sleep take over. Knowing that I WOULD see him, someday.


End file.
